Halo: Pelican Down
by madssiletti
Summary: Luke-116, a strange SPARTAN II, is sent on an important mission, assassinate a Covenant prophet. Thing soon go to he! though when his Pelican is shot down at entry and most of his team is killed. Now, not only will he have to complete his mission, but get everyone out of there alive. (Halo and it's respective continuity are owned by Microsoft and 343 industries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1:**

The super soldier lay in his bunk, starring into his beaten reflection through his red, battered, Recon visor, "Hello 116." he said more to his helmet than himself. Luke was thoughtful for a SPARTAN, after being taken at 6 years and roughly trained, he still seemed somewhat human. In his mind, there were 2 people living in his mind, 116, him helmeted and armed for combat, know for his sniping and scouting skills, nearly uncatchable and second only to Linda at sniping. He chuckled at his nickname, the 'Spyper'. Then there was him, the real him, the chatter-box, socially awkward, fun, friend him... The one no one knew. He sighed, he had a big mission tomorrow, the assassination of a Covenant leader, a prophet.

The SPARTAN awoke to the blaring of an alarm, it was time. He gave the alarm the finger before rolling out of his bunk and attaching his red and black ODST/Recon MJONIR armor carefully. He grabbed the helmet and spun it in his hands, admiring the many battle scars it had, he inhaled heavily, "Here we go!" he grimaced and put the helmet on, 116, the spyper, was reborn, leaving behind Luke.

Luke walked down the brightly lit hallways of _Nostrumo, _the small cruiser was notorious for escaping tight situations and assassination mission, but, if caught in a large fight, would quickly be destroyed if it didn't run. Luke headed to the hangar, for the most part the ship was empty asIDE from a few marines, 2 ODST fire teams, him, and the small crew. An ODST walked up to 116, he looked him over, he had red armor markings, a gruff, battle-worn face, and a few medals painted on, including the lieutenant medal, the soldier immediately stood to attention. "

"At ease son," the lt. said gruffly, "No need for mannerisms. You're SPARTAN 116, right?"

Luke opened his mouth to say yeah, but no notice fell out, so he just nodded.

"Can you talk?"

116 palmed the side of his helmet, "Sorry, sir, voice filter disfunction. It messes up sometimes."

"You'd think that stuff would work a bit better wouldn't you?" The lt. said smiling.

"Yes sir."

Luke climbed into the pelican, inside, not including the Lieutenant, there were 5 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, 'Helljumpers' as they were nick named, on board, and another SPARTAN, Laura-277, he remembered her from training, he nodded, but couldn't help but keep glancing back at her Mark V reflective visor.

"Allow me to introduce you to our team," the lt stepped up next to him, "Left to right, we have SPARATAN 277, Corporal Dave, Sargent Fox, and privates Max, Bill, and Jeff... Oh, and sorry for forgetting to introduce myself, "I'm Lieutenant Martin." Martin introduced 116 to his team. Luke was glad he didn't get the usual 'OMG SPARTAN! SCAWEY BUT COOL!' reaction, he guessed that Laura had been here for a while.

"Wanna seat?" the LT. asked. 116 shook his head, no.

"Prepare for drop!" Luke heard through the COM channel and gripped the handle on the roof tightly as the countdown ended he shut his eyes.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL, GOING DOWN!" he heard an ODST yell as the Pelican left it's secure spot and flew toward the hostile atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2: Highway to Hell

**Chapter 2. (**To enjoy this fully, listen to Skyline (Halo 3 ODST)**)**

Luke steadied his breathing as he got used to the feeling of space and zero Gs. He saw that a few of the ODSTs had lost their lunch and snickered, _Hardcore my ass. _He decided to look over the mission outline again, he had nothing better to do. So, the mission revoled around him getting a headshot and the rest of the team taking out the support, _John would be good at that, _he thought to himself, remembering the old days, the days of the insurrectionists. He didn't think he'd be able to kill a human again after the end of this war. He looked around the bay, making sure his personalized sniper was there before looking to see if his favorite pistols were holstered at his sides. They were all here.

The Pelican started to shake ferociously as they reentered the atmosphere, it heated up, but not to much that the team couldn't handle it. Finnaly, after what seemed like hours, they got through the planet's atmosphere and there was smooth flying for the rest of the way.

"Everyone OK back there?!" the pilot, Joe, called.

"Just fine!" Martin said after looking around at his troops.

"Good!" Joe yelled back, "Tell 'em to ge-"

Joe's suggestion was cut off by a giant explosion, followed by the Pelican violently spinning. Luke felt like he was on one of the old take off simulators.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

"We've been hit!" the pilot called through the com, "I don't think I can keep 'er steady!" just then the cockpit exploded, the force of the impact sent the SPARTAN to the ground. He fought the blurriness that started to take over his eyes and all sounds dimmed out, blackness slowly, but surely took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Blackness disappeared as Luke looked around, why was he in a cryo tube, in space?! He looked out the frosty opening and saw what would make even the toughest SPARTANs freeze, a Covenant armada oblitarating Earth, he tried screaming, but nothing came. No, this couldn't, just couldn't be happening. With every blast a ship unleashed, millions lost their, lives. 'No' he tried to scream, but there was nothing he could do, nothing. He started to cry as salty liquid dripped down his cheeks._

_"Luke!" he heard, "LUKE! SPARTAN LUKE-116!" At first Luke thought those were cries, screaming at him for help, but he soon realized, __**It's just a dream. Just a sick nightmare. **__but then were was that voice coming from. **(Recomendin This Is Our Hour from Halo 3.)**_

Luke through himself into a sitting position as he woke up, panting and sweaty.

"Next time put your bucket on," he turned his head to the right to see the silhouette of 277's Mark V, blue painted armor. He smiled awkwardly before taking the helmet and putting it on.

"Who'd we lose?" He asked, knowing that realistically there would be at least one death.

"We lost Joe, Dave, Jeff, and Martin,' the SPARTANess muttered grimly, "Not wearing your seatbelt saved you." Luke sadly turned his helmeted head to see the beaten, bloodied bodies of the Heljumpers. He quickly looked away sadly and turned to the sun, "It's nearly nighttime, we should make camp here before copies show up." The other SPARTAN nodded, "I agree." she turned to Sargent Fox, a veteran, decorated Sargent, famous for his tough as a nail aditude .

"Ma'am?!" he asked ruggedly, tough face stonlike.

"Tell your troops to set up camp."

"Yes ma'am!" The sarge straightened and commanded his troops.


End file.
